


Mulftiverse of Izuku

by Jai_writes (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Izuku Midoriya has a black father, Izuku Midoriya is dark skinned, Multiverse, shinkami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jai_writes
Summary: It’s Izuku! More on his back story in chapter 7
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Iida Tenya/Todoroki Shouto, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Kudos: 11





	1. Kidnapped

It was a normal day (Bakugou was yelling, Midoriya was trying to calm him but failed)  
"Everyone sit down," Aizawa said as everyone scurried to sit down "Toda-"Aizawa started before they were ingulfed in a bright light light and appeared in a dark room.  
"Get off"  
"Move it"  
"Who's hand is that"  
"Get the heck off"  
"Calm down, Bakugou" A figure said stepping into a spotlight that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
"Who are you." Aizawa said, getting his capture gear ready.  
"Chillax bro," The figure said, " I'm just here to show you guys something. So hostile, smh."  
"Well, what did you want to show us?" Aizawa asked, clearly pissed off by how long this was taking  
"Ya need to calm down, homeless man," the unnamed person snickered, "I'm Jaida, but you can call me Jai or author-san. My friend is here too, Dokter-San if you don't get out here rn."  
"Fine. Fine, I'm coming" The voice of another figure stepped into the light.  
"Anyways," I interjected, "we are here to watch multiverses of your classmate cinnamon roll IZUKU MiDORIYA!" I yelled as my voice boomed through the theatre.  
"Kami, Jai tone it down," Dokter-San complained.  
"Sorry, now every one take a seat!" I exclaimed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Characters that are there:  
Class 1-a:  
Izuku Midoriya  
Katsuki Bakugo  
Ochaco Uraraka  
Tenya Iida  
Tsuyu Asui  
Minoru Mineta  
Momo Yaoyorozu  
Fumikage Tokoyami  
Denki Kaminari  
Eijiro Kirishima  
Shoto Todoroki  
Mina Ashido  
Yuga Aoyama  
Kyoka Jiro  
Mezo Shoji  
Mashirao Ojiro  
Hanta Sero  
Toru Hagakure  
Koji Koda  
Rikido Sato  
Shota Aizawa

Staff/Pros:  
Hizashi Yamada  
Chiyo Shuzenji(Recovery Girl)  
Vald King  
All Might  
Snipe  
Kamui Woods  
Death Row  
Cementoss  
Nezu  
Gran Torino  
Midnight  
Ms Joke  
Present Mic  
Pixie- Bob  
Ragdoll  
Mandalay  
Tiger

Other classes:  
Mei Hatsume  
Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu  
Neito Monoma  
Itsuka Kendo  
Hitoshi Shinso  
Big Three:  
Mirio Togata  
Nejire Hado  
Tamaki Amajiki  
Hitoshi Shinso

Villains:  
All For One  
Tomura Shigaraki  
Kurogiri  
Himiko Toga  
Dabi  
Kai Chisaki

Kids:  
Kota Izumi  
Eri


	2. Chapters In Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The list of chapters

Just a warning ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️  
This will have a lot of angst because I'm weird like that and gay ships also lesbian ships and no sex because THEY. ARE. MINORS.  
Chapter 1: kidnapped  
Chapter 2: Chapters!  
Chapter 3: Teen Idle Izukus Mind  
Chapter 4: Izukus Mind Xxx Tentacion (Izuku)  
Chapter 5: Xxx Tentacion (Izuku)  
Chapter 6: ANGSTY (Kinda)  
Chapter 7:???  
Chapter 8:???  
Chapter 9:???  
Chapter 10:???  
Chapter 11:???  
Chapter 12:???  
Chapter 13:???  
Chapter 14:???  
Chapter 15:???  
Chapter 16:???  
Chapter 17:???  
Chapter 18:???  
Chapter 19:???  
Chapter 20:???  
I take requests so comment if you have any.


	3. Teen Idle

Multiverse loading 3%  
Multiverse loading 20%  
Multiverse loading 59%  
Multiverse loading 77%  
Multiverse loading 100%  
Multiverse found  
Multiverse: Teen Idle  
"Before we start I wanna say these multiverses are based off of what actually happened in Izukus life" Jai-San said  
" In this universe Izuku is a villain" Dokter-San said Collective gasps ran throughout the room  
"Time to start" Jai-San  
( "I wanna be a bottle blonde" the song sang as it showed Izuku in the background looking at Bakugou with a longingly look. "I don't know why but I feel conned."Then it showed Izuku looking straight (A/N I could never) ahead with a grim look with his hand out. The screen switched to All Might's back then a white x appeared on All Mights head. With words in white so surrounding All Mights figure. The words read I cannot just say you can be a hero.)  
" Jai-San what does that mean" Denki asked other people nodded as if to agree with the his question  
"It's a symbol to show All Might no longer matters to him" Jai-San said  
Everyone was speechless  
"Now if you don't mind I would like no interruptions" Dokter-San said clearly annoyed.  
("I wanna be an idle teen." The screen showed Izuku in his hero suit looking happy and running. Thin it showed a young Izuku in the doctors office with his mom by his side. He looked petrified. Then it panned in on his face with question marks near his face. As the lyrics sang "I wish I hadn't been so clean.")  
"What happened there" Snipe asked  
Dokter-San glared at him.  
("I wanna stay inside all day." It showed Izuku cuddled into a blanket. "I want the world to go away." Then it zoomed into his sad and crying face. It shifts to Izuku sitting up with tears and snot on his face. Then it pans to behind him. He was staring at his All Might posters. " Yeah, I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been, a teen, teen idle." It turned to a black shiloette and a faded Izuku in the back crying. The black shiloette constantly changing. As it sang "Wish I'd been a prom queen, fighting for the title." It showed Izuku in his hero costume from behind. The it showed blurred shiloettes of his classmates together.)  
"Look it's us" Class 1- a screamed  
Dokter-San and Jai-San sent them a glare.  
("Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible." As this line was playing it showed Izuku's notebooks at his feet burning. Then it showed him with his head in his hand in a white long sleeved button shirt with a tie around his neck loosely. "Feeling super, super, super suicidal." While the line was sung Izuku was look I looking down then looked up slowly. "The wasted years, the wasted youth, The pretty lies, the ugly truth" As these lines sang Izuku was standing in his villain costume while faded shiloettes kept changing as his note books were falling behind him.) "Dang Midoriya that's a lot of notebooks," Denki sighed. ("And the day has come where I have died." Izuku's back was facing the camera) "I feel like this is gonna be bad" Mina said Everyone nodded in agreement. ("Only to find, I've come alive." Izuku turned to the camera with a crazed look in his eyes) "It wasn't that bad." Aizawa deadpanned Bunches of "yeahs" and "agree"s ran through the the room "Welp lets start another." Jai-San Multiverse loading 3% Multiverse loading 20% Multiverse loading 59% Multiverse loading 77% Multiverse loading 100% Multiverse found


	4. Xxx tentacion (Izuku)

Multiverse loading 3%  
Multiverse loading 20%  
Multiverse loading 59%  
Multiverse loading 77%  
Multiverse loading 100%  
Multiverse found   
Multiverse:XXXtentacion(Izuku)  
"Who is XXX ten-ta-cion?" Denki asked.   
"It was Izuku in this universe," Jai-San answered.   
"But in our world he was a rapper." Dokter-San finished.  
"Why do you guys keep saying was?" Mina questioned.   
"Yeah, did he retire or smthn?" Kirishima said.   
"No, he's dead. He was shot while shopping for a motorcycle." Dokter-San said  
"Izuku, are you mixed?" Mina asked.   
"Yup." Izuku answered. "My dad is black."  
"Is this why you get so worked up about black people being killed in America?" Mineta asked.   
"Yeah, my .... nvm we will talk about this later." Deku said  
"Ok let's get on with this universe."  
(It shows Izuku in a car with dreads in a car. As he has a live stream on and he chuckles. "Hey guys, how are you?" he said, looking at the comments. "I won't be long. Um," He said, stoping to look up. "I just wanted to directly communicate with those that-that pay attention to what I'm doing, and that support me and I want to offer some words of inspiration. Um and honestly ask a question. Um, For the words of inspiration I just really want to tell you guys that it does not matter what your dream is or what your goal is.")   
"He's wise" Nezu said   
"Can we get through this you can talk after this it's important." Dokter-San said.  
("You make sure that is your prime priority. To follow what you believe, is good for you. Do not live your life trying to impress someone else. And do not try to live your like trying to be someone your not. And do not live your life making yourself miserable. Just to amount to someone's idealism, you don't want your life to be the structure of someone else's dream, you don't want to-" he paused to breathe "you don't want your life to be-" he stopped to get his words in order. "You don't want to be following someone that's taking you down a dark road, and I want to tell you I truly believe- I believe in the human race period. And I believe anyone can be what they want to be. We need people to ideally take care of the world. We need good mothers. We need good fathers. We need sources of good knowledge. Let's make it not cool to be stupid. Let's make it cool to be a good person, I'm tired of it being cool to be a freaking murderer or a shooter or this- or just this-this irrelevant being like that crap is stupid. Like the quicker- the sooner we understand that we need each other, which is the truth bro, because I wouldn't be who the heck I was now if I didn't have anyone truly if I didn't have the support from you guys, and if I didn't have the guys that truly believed in me. I would be nothing. Now I'm aware of that I've gone through my fair share of destruction and pain in the process to get where I've gotten and I- and I know that any this is possible. And I really just want at least at-at if I can- if, alright let's say Worse thing comes to worst, I fucking die a tragic death or some shit, and I'm not able to see out my dreams. I at least want to know that the kids perceived my message, and were able to make something of themselves and able to take my message and use it and turn it into something positive and to a- to at least have a good life. I at least- If I'm gonna- If I'm gonna die or ever be a sacrifice, I want to make sure that my life made at least five million kids happy, or they found some sort of answers or resolve in my life, regardless of the negative around my name, regardless of the bad things people say to me. I don't give a fuck, because I know my goal in the end and I know what I want for everyone, and I know what my message is. So I just wanted to say I appreciate and love all of you and I believe in you all. Do not let your depression make you. Do not let your body define your soul. Let your soul define your body. Your mind is limitless. You are worth- You are worth more than you can believe. All you have to do is dream and all you have to do is want to fulfill that dream and have the strength to fulfill that dream. Pain is a sign of progress. When you feel pain there is progress, I love you all. Make sure you have a good day and I really wanted to um, ask, because I found that even when I was in jail.")  
"Wait Midoriya went to jail!!" Denki asked  
"Yes now shut up Denki" Jai-San threatened   
("And just when I'm at home I just think about, an-and I- and I hate to be cliche or bring her name up, but I think about the girl that passed away -the girl that killed herself, that I wrote a song about um, hold on, I'm sorry, I'm making a turn. I find myself thinking about her a lot, and I find my self being kind of pessimistic, so I just wanna know what's the best way to deal with it, because - because I feel so much and it's, to a degree I wann- I wanna feel that pain and I wanna- I wanna always feel attached to her. I was the last person she saw, but at the same time, like, I want resolve for myself, so I just- I wanna send me answer please. That's all I wanted to say ilyg.")  
"Wow" is all anyone could say  
"Just in case y'all wanted to know, my baby actually used to write songs," Inko sniffles  
"Let's go to the next multiverse," Dokter-San said wiping away tears.  
Multiverse loading 3%  
Multiverse loading 20%  
Multiverse loading 59%  
Multiverse loading 77%  
Multiverse loading 100%  
Multiverse found

(A/N) This took me about 3 hours to write hope you like it this chapter is about 1096 words.


End file.
